


One-Shot Collection: Voltron Legendary Defender

by StuntMuppet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Multi, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuntMuppet/pseuds/StuntMuppet
Summary: Various one-shots, meme responses, comment fics, and other fics too short to get their own posts. This is the Voltron Legendary Defender one-shot post. Prompts (if applicable) and characters will be in the chapter titles.





	1. Hunk/Pidge, drabble (100 words), post-series

**Author's Note:**

> Post-series (five-to-ten years). Established relationship. All-ages. Traditional drabble (100 words).

Stray hair elastics had wandered onto the sink and chest of drawers in their bedroom, though a few, judging by the dust, were holdovers from last year. Pidge was growing her hair out again.

She would do that every few months, whenever she got bored of cutting it. Then a few more months of ponytails, braids, and buns would follow that. And then, she’d change her mind again, and return her hair to a bushy brown halo.

She’d asked Hunk once how he’d liked her hair best. He’d told her, truthfully, that he liked that she changed it so much.


	2. Lance, Shiro, Paladins, S7: "Nobody Tells Me Anything"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during "The Road Home". Adam-lives AU but Adam's not actually in it, just mentioned. Mostly because if he wasn't alive this snippet would have been super depressing and I didn't want that.

“I can’t _believe_ you didn’t tell us you were married,” Lance grouses into the comm line, slumping back in his seat as the autopilot takes back over.

“Engaged,” Shiro corrects him, wearily. “Does it bother you that much that you didn’t know? It didn’t seem relevant.” 

“It doesn’t have to be relevant, Shiro, it’s your life! When I talked about my mom and my dad and my family it wasn’t because it was _relevant_. I just missed them. Didn’t you miss him?”

“Of course I did. But we were all missing someone. I didn’t...want to make things about me.”

Over the intercom he hears Keith sigh, muffled by what he imagines is his hands over his face. 

“Any other big surprises that weren’t relevant? Now that we’re here? You got kids, too? I bet you’ve got kids. I bet you coach their softball team.”

He doesn’t seem to know how to take that. “Lance,” he asks, “exactly how old do you think I am?”

“Well I didn’t think you were old enough to be _married_ , either.” 

“I mean, old enough to be married isn’t that old,” Hunk pipes up, over Shiro’s background correction of “ _Engaged_ ”. “Mom’s cousin’s sister-in-law got married when she was, like, twenty, I think? And they’re still together.”

“Since you asked,” Shiro cuts in over their voices. “No. No kids. Anything else?”

Lance grumbles a “No”, because Shiro’s voice is edging towards sarcasm, but Pidge comes through louder than he does. 

“...what about a dog? Do you have a dog?”

Lance hears Shiro chuckle a little at the question, the annoyance evaporating. “Nope. No dog. I do have a cat.”

From the clatter on the other end of the line it sounds like Hunk and Pidge both sit bolt upright in their rush to say some variation of “oh my gosh please tell us about your cat.”

The chuckle turns to a laugh. “Okay, okay. Her name’s Biscuit.”

“ _Oooh_!”

“And hopefully she’s taken off some weight since the last time I saw her.”

“Wait. Wait you know what that means,” says Pidge, audibly delighted. “If she’s lost weight when you’re not around that means you’re the _pushover parent_! Do you feed her from the table?”

“I might have. Once or twice.”

The next half an hour is taken up completely by Pidge and Hunk pleading for more details about the cat and excitedly declaring that Allura has to meet her when they get back to Earth because she's never seen an Earth cat before ("Yes I have, you showed me pictures." "I _promise_ it's not the same.") and Lance has to wait for another chance to complain at how out of the loop he is.


End file.
